Fencer (Sherry)
Sherry, known as Fencer, is a Class 2 subject and a member of Gilian Or's guard. Story The Perfect Soldier Sherry woke up in an underground laboratory, not knowing who she was except for her codename Fencer and her mission to become stronger and eliminate Paragon. The voice of Victor Smile urged her to defeat wild beasts and train until she became the perfect weapon. The first among the Class 2 experiments subjects, she thus resolved to lead people under her own authority, while slowly succumbing to her cells. Fencer associated herself with Dancer, a young woman with many similarities to her, and eventually joined her initiative to find freedom instead of being divided, following her original plan through an association of Dancer's resolve and Fencer's leadership. This was unwittingly helped by the attack of Paragon on Victor's laboratory. This allowed the group to escape and find the one said to be responsible for their imprisonment - Gilian Or. However, upon finding Gilian innocent, Fencer joined his side instead. Keeping Watch When Gilian was poisoned by Smile, the seven Class 2 launched an attack on Paragon in order for him to heal Gilian. After defeating Paragon's corrupting form and allow him to regenerate into a purified existence, he granted their wish, healing Gilian and Victor. Upon learning how miserable Victor was and the reasons of his actions, Fencer resolved not to kill him, then came to live alongside Gilian. Fencer would eventually learn of her name, and her past as a victim abducted by Smile; she would also eventually be asked to help with safeguarding Lady Kenneon's group against the actions of the ruthless Ragnar Den Anfan, briefly facing him in battle long enough to slow him down. Appearance Fencer is a silver-haired woman and dark blue eyes, dressed in the black combination of the Class 2 soldiers. She hides physical mutation, such as scarred black wings resulting from her abuse of spontaneous Alchemy, in said uniform. Personality Fencer is a natural-born leader, one with a sense of duty, organization and honor impeccable despite everything she went through as Smile's first test subject. She does not compromise and acts in a way that allows the majority to find purpose, even if she must personally kill those who dissent. This aloof and detached personality, however, somewhat prevented her from connecting in an intimate way with the other captives. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Fencer possesses immense abilities due to P-Cells reinforcing her body, especially in the domains of accuracy, speed and reflexes. Her weapon of choice is the rapier. * Spontaneous Alchemy: Fencer is able to practice alchemy instinctively, and uniquely can perform a variety of miracles such as healing, natural enhancement and the use of elemental transmutation almost instantaneously. Storylines * M-Chronicles 2 : Mercy features her among the seven Class 2 soldiers. * M-Chronicles 3 : Redemption briefly features her. Trivia * Reinforcing her sophisticated style, she is named after Sherry wine. * As the most powerful Class 2 individual, her similar hairstyle and weapon style to Paragon is not coincidental. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Alchemy